


Genau zwischen die Augen

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Double Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single shot rang out and the young man crumpled to the ground. "That is how you shoot someone between the eyes. Point blank and with no second thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genau zwischen die Augen

**Genau zwischen die Augen**

  


_Right Between the Eyes_

"Go ahead. Shoot me," Schuldig taunted from his place on the ground as he stared down the barrel of a 45mm. "Just make sure it's right between the eyes. And don't make a huge mess out of my face. I made a lot of money with it, you know. I want to look pretty in my casket."

Schuldig's calm demeanor unnerved the would-be assassin. That smirk, that assuredness. That cocky attitude. Who would act like that when someone had you cornered and the threat of a bullet to your head was ever-present?

"Los, erschieß mich!"¹

The gun fired and the bullet missed, instead hitting the already cracked brick of the wall behind him. Schuldig rolled his eyes as he unholstered his own gun. It was obvious his would-be assassin was nothing but a chicken shit who had no business anywhere near a gun, never mind actually _killing_ someone.

"Here, let me show you how it's done."

_I promise this won't hurt. Much_, he said in the young man's mind. He stood and before the boy had any chance of running away or shooting him down, Schuldig squeezed the trigger. A single shot rang out and the young man crumpled to the ground. Schuldig blew the smoke from the barrel and re-holstered the gun, that ever-present smirk widening just a bit.

"_That_ is how you kill a man between the eyes. Point blank and with no second thoughts."

-x-

¹ = "Shoot me already!"


End file.
